Faith Hope and Love
by arwenforlife
Summary: As long as there is faith, there is hope and they often come with love. Nothing repairs a broken heart or spirit like deep unconditional love and after going through the hardest time of their lives, separately, Arthur and Gwen have come to realized that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again to you wonderful people out there. I started writing this story months ago, even before my mum got sick and passed away. I wasn't going to post it until I wrapped up at least two of my other stories…doesn't matter…I'm in the mood to do it. One thing, it's kind of a sensitive subject and you have my apologies for any offence caused. Here goes…**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters, but I do live on the beautiful island of Barbados. I however am not affiliated with The Sandy Lane Hotel and neither can I afford to stay there. I often pass by it though and I work pretty close to it.**

* * *

For the hundredth time, Arthur Pendragon wearily asks himself,

 _"How did I let myself get sucked into…such…folly? Father…his incessant meddling in my life…that's how_."

His internal thoughts clouds his mind as he sits quietly and pensively in the back of his chauffeur driven car, on the way to an impromptu holiday.

Beside him sits a young woman, who honestly believes that she is his future wife, but he couldn't care less. He knows that if he allows her a chance and she gets her hooks in, he will be trapped and on his way to the altar in no time.

Sneaking a quick glance, he sighs at the spoilt heiress who has a penchant for handsome men with deep pockets and wishes he were on another continent.

With his father's help, she was able to wrestle him into spending a few days away on the island of Barbados... _'to relax and enjoy himself'_ , whatever that meant, especially with someone like her for company.

He had long since tuned out her babbling, turning his thoughts to finding ways to distance himself and putting an end to things before they officially started.

He was startled from his thoughts when he felt her shaking him.

"Arthur! Arthur are you listening to me?" she whined.

"Yes Vivian," he lied, as boredom completely claimed him.

"We are going to have a wonderful time. I can't wait to wear my new swimsuits. I have one for each day that we are there. You are going to love them. I can't wait to go shopping, I hope you plan to spoil me…"

On and on she babbled, until finally Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend Merlin.

"Hello, Merlin?" he asked and received a hesitant answer from his sister Morganna instead.

"Hi…um," she said, leaving Arthur a bit surprised.

He knew that Merlin was practically joined at the hip with his phone and would never leave home without it, but he also knew that he was very forgetful and have misplaced it many times, leading to panicking.

* * *

Two years ago, Arthur and his then high school girlfriend Guinevere Parks or Gwen as her friends call her, broke up after enduring the tragic loss of their child.

She was also Morganna and Merlin's best friend at the time and instead of allowing them to be there for her, she left without a returning address.

Morganna had pleaded not only with Gwen, but also with Arthur, to seek help together, they had both thought it best at the time to step away from the relationship, giving each other space to deal with their loss individually.

Needless to say, Morganna blamed Arthur and has never forgiven her brother for letting her best friend go so easily. She loved Gwen as though she were her very own sister and felt her and Arthur's loss almost as deeply as they had.

In the months that followed, her anger thawed significantly when she saw how broken her brother had become.

Her heart went out to him daily as he locked himself away from everyone who cared about him. He went about his life, doing as he was expected to, albeit in a robotic way, with a faraway look on his handsome face.

During that time, their father Uther, took advantage of his son's vulnerable existence and started throwing women at him.

This inflamed Morganna.

She knew that Uther had never believed that Gwen was good enough for his son and she also blamed him, even more than she had Arthur, for everything that had happened to her best friend. She also blamed him for the tension caused by the family's strained relationship, as it stood now.

She knew he had the resources to actively seek out her best friend's whereabouts, as did she, but hers was a bit more limited and everyone she knew, was completely loyal to Uther. They would inevitably report to him what their findings were and she'd be back at square one.

* * *

"Hi Morganna, is Merlin there and can I speak to him please?" Arthur softly and wearily asked.

The cold around Morganna's heart thawed further at the tone of her brother's voice. She could hear the weariness and tiredness, bordering on frustration and sensed that he was desperate to talk to Merlin. She answered,

"I'm sorry Arthur, but he stepped out for a few minutes. Can I…help you with anything?"

Once again Arthur was taken aback.

He stared wide-eyed ahead as he relished the caring tone of his sister. He missed her tremendously. He missed their banter, her teasing and her competitiveness, but most of all he missed being around her.

Besides Gwen and Merlin, she always had a way of making him feel good about himself, not to mention, the way she always took his side against their father.

Yes he sees her almost everyday at their father's company, but unless they have to speak about anything regarding work, there is not that much communication between them.

The fact that she actually reached out to him, made him missed her more.

"Um…I just wanted to ask him about a booking he made for me, but I can speak to him later, no rush. Thank you though," he replied.

Just then, Vivian's annoying voice broke through shouting,

"We're here my love! We're at the airport!"

Everything Morganna was feeling for her brother vanished. She heard him sigh wearily and she almost felt sorry for him…again, but the sweet kind face of her best friend Gwen, loomed in front of her, right at that moment. Coldly she said,

"Fine, I'll tell him you called." As an afterthought, she ground out,

"Have a good trip," and hung up.

* * *

Eight hours later, Arthur and Vivian arrived on the beautiful island of Barbados and checked into the prestigious Sandy Lane Hotel.

Two minutes into checking in, saw Vivian just about ready to throw a tantrum.

Merlin in all his wisdom had purposely booked separate rooms, much to Arthur's delight and Vivian's disappointment, causing her to try to persuade Arthur to give up his room and share hers, but he wouldn't budge.

Sensing what was about to happen by the look on her face, Arthur adamantly said no and proceeded to actually escort her to the room in which she had been assigned.

They silently followed the bell-hop all the way to the rooms and watched as he respectfully stood aside with their baggage in front of a door, waiting patiently for instructions.

"Here we are, Room 210 SLB," Arthur cheerfully said.

He took the key-card from Vivian's hand, opened the door and gestured for the bell-hop to enter, as he quietly guided her into the room.

Afterwards, he gave his key-card to the bell-hop and kindly asked him to place the remaining baggage in the next room and wait there for him.

Silently, Arthur passed a still-fuming Vivian and padded towards the bed, where he rested her suitcases on the bench there. He turned to her and said,

"Relax Vivian. There is no need to be this worked up. Take your time and up-pack and I'll see you in a couple of hours. I need to check in with the company and I also need to speak to Merlin about my itinerary. I'm just around the corner in Room 214 SLB…in case of emergency. Bye."

* * *

Vivian pouted, stamping her feet like a spoiled child and in a whiny annoying voice said,

"I really wanted to be with you Arthur. I bet Merlin did this on purpose and I bet your sister helped. They don't like me."

Feeling a headache coming on, Arthur raised his hands and calmly said,

"I'm going Vivian, I'm not listening to this. I'll call for you as soon as I can. In the meantime, you are free to enjoy the services which are offered here, or you could solicit a driver and have them take you around to do some shopping, or sight-seeing, whatever. It's up to you. Right now I need a rest and a chance to do what I said. Later."

In a last-ditch effort, she lunged at him, just as he turned to leave and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Bye my love," she happily said, as a stony faced Arthur marched to the door and exited.

* * *

A few angry strides later, Arthur entered his room, tipped the bell-hop and kindly dismissed him.

Afterwards, he locked the door and collapsed onto the bed. Sighing wearily, he closed his eyes, willing the impending headache to keep at bay.

He silently thanked his best friend Merlin for booking separate rooms. He knew Vivian's intentions and wanted no part of them.

To him, she wasn't repulsive, especially not in looks, far from it. She was beautiful. She had what would be considered a model's figure and movie star looks, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, yet she did nothing for him.

He had never felt any sort of attraction towards her. He'd put it down to her shallowness or her money-grabbing ways, but if he was honest, the image of someone else he loved deeply, loomed in his peripheral everyday without fail.

He sometimes found himself looking for her, or wondering where she was and if she was happy. He hoped so…even though it would kill him to know she had actually moved on with someone else.

He missed her daily and it hurt. It hurt worse than anything, even more so than the lost of their child, because he had never really grieved properly for it, he was too distraught at what was happening between him and Gwen at the time, knowing he was losing her as well and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

His thoughts drifted to when he was younger and happier.

He recalls the day they finally admitted their feelings for each other. He'd known her for about five years at the time, and they were constantly butting heads.

The simplest thing would cause an argument between the two of them and both would end up not speaking to each other for a couple of days, leaving their friends caught in the middle.

On his seventeenth birthday, his father and sister threw him a big party and invited all of their mutual friends to attend.

Morganna had somehow coerced Gwen to sing for him and he was completely blown away.

He stood alone in the middle of the room, whilst everyone else stood on the side-lines, and was mesmerized just listening to her lovely voice as she belted out "We Found Love".

In that moment the crowd, the band, everyone faded in the background, leaving just him and her, eyes locked on each other, silently communicating what everyone else was saying to them for months.

After that performance, they'd spent the remainder of the night together on his terrace, away from their friends, confessing their innermost secrets and indulging in some passionate kissing.

Presently, he opened his blue eyes and found himself swiping away tears that were slowly leaking onto the bed. He turned his face into the pillow and silently sobbed for his lost love.

"Oh Guinevere," he cried sadly, and a few seconds later, he said,

"I miss you…I need you."

Unknown to Arthur, God must have certainly favoured him, because his love, the woman that his soul desperately needs, was actually a stone's throw away.

* * *

Guinevere Parks stood on her aching feet and rubbed her tired eyes as a yawn escaped her.

She was on evening duty, having being on morning duty already.

Her kind heart and the ability to say no, had yet again saddled her with a double shift. One of her work colleagues had called in sick and she was asked to take on her tasks for the night. Management had offered her the next day off with pay, as gratitude for being a reliable employee, so she took that as something to at least look forward to.

As she maneuvered the hallways, knocking on doors, asking the occupants if they needed extra towels or anything their room didn't have, she wondered for the umpteenth time why she doesn't just give in and go back home to England.

The pay was excellent, the job wasn't that hard, only long hours, but her heart wasn't completely in it. This wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing. This was escapism pure and simple.

She was on the island for approximately eleven months now. She fell totally in love with it and its people after coming for a visit and decided to stay for a while.

* * *

She had learned about the island after finding out that her favourite singer **'Rhianna'** was born there.

After just three weeks on the island then, she knew she wanted to stay longer.

She had perused the local phone directory for listings on long stay accommodation and found exactly what she was looking for. In a place called St. James, very near to where she currently works, she leased a flat and secured a work permit to work for an indefinite period of time. The only thing asked of her, was to start her papers and letters of administration regarding permanent residence, even if she decided to change her mind afterwards and go back home.

In recent times, she had begun to miss home…and miss Arthur more each day. There wasn't a day that went by without her thoughts being drawn to him, sometimes for hours on end.

She missed his eyes, his smile, the way he looked at her, the way he always called her by her full name, and in short, everything about him. She longed to be held by him, in his strong muscular arms and often wonders if he is holding someone else.

Life had thrown them a curved ball and the only way she felt she could deal with it, was to run away.

She spent many days being angry with herself, for blaming him and his father, but after a while, she realized that no-one was to blame. Things happen and unfortunately it happened to her…to them.

She'd also spent countless times berating herself for not staying and facing down the demons together with Arthur. She knew that they were not alone, ever, because they had their own line of support, even Uther had come around and offered himself up, if at any time they wanted anything or just to talk.

Coming out of her thoughts, she found herself standing in front of Room 214 SLB with un-shed tears in her eyes. Quietly, she whispered,

"Oh Arthur I'm so sorry… I miss you…so much." After a few minutes, she composed herself, dried her eyes and knocked on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vivian Middleton had finished un-packing and decided to take advantage of the free time she'd found herself with.

She wanted to catch the sunset as it was a lovely evening, so she grabbed her digital camera and made her way to the beach. She smiled to herself, thinking about the surprise she would give Arthur later.

At the moment, she knew that he wasn't in the mood for any of her shenanigans, so she decided to honour his wishes and leave him be…for now. She made her way past the reception area and scowled at the attendant there, as she recalled what had happened earlier.

On the outside, she looked around excitedly, trying to find the best vantage point to snap away at the already glorious sunset.

She spotted a short pier further down the beach and decided to go there.

On the way, she thought about the sexy lingerie that was hanging in the room closet and she smiled to herself.

 _"Tonight my love, you won't be able to resist me,"_ she thought internally.

She approached the wooden pier with less caution than was expected and climbed onto it facing the sunset.

* * *

 **This is a new story, but pretty much an old topic. I hope it was good enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, it's been a while and although I can't say for sure that I'm finally back, I'm here. Life has been…well…life. It has been tough at times and also good at times. I'm grateful for all the blessings that have come my way, in the form of people who have gone out of their way to inquire about my well-being (like some of my readers) for being able to wake up and see another day and not always feeling down and sad. I miss my mum and that will never go away, but I have to go on and it gets easier as the days go by. Now, I wasn't sure if people were still interested in my stories, but I got a review from a Guest asking me to update this story. I was in the process of updating some of my stories and as this chapter was almost finished, I decided to go for it…. I will try to get to the others as soon as possible, but as always, thank you to those of you who took the time to review, to my new followers and those that have listed this and my other stories among their favourites. Here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Morganna Pendragon stomped into her father's office like a woman on a mission, after having a very restless night.

She had tossed and turned so many times during the night, that she roused Merlin from his much needed sleep, causing him to worry.

Arthur had been on her mind and after their brief conversation which ended flat, she was consumed by guilt. She felt she could have handled the situation much better and reach out to her brother who was clearly under stress.

Arthur had always stood up for her, whether it was boyfriend troubles, school worries or daddy issues.

He would challenge Uther to let her have her own way and it always puzzled her why he never forced any issues regarding himself with their father.

It was always her, taking his side and challenging Uther on his behalf.

Looking back, she felt a sense of responsibility for not standing up to their father more when it came to his meddling in Arthur's love life, especially when he and Gwen were together.

Her heart clenched as she thought about her best friend.

She finds herself constantly wondering about her and hopes that she will see her again. It has been over a year, since any official contact was made between the two of them and it pains her not knowing her best friend's whereabouts or her state of mind.

After the night she'd had, she decided that it was time to confront her father and have it out once and for all. She had two things on her mind, finding her friend by any means necessary and telling Uther to back off of her brother.

* * *

Uther Pendragon sat pensively at his huge oak desk in his immaculate office.

He felt old and tired for some reason.

He was a shrewd businessman, the _'top of the pile type'_ and is very successful at what he does.

With his sharp intellect and his passion for succeeding no matter the circumstances, he took his family's fledgling business and turned it into an enviable Fortune 500 company.

He is one of the wealthiest men in Europe and believes in keeping things traditional.

His children are his life and he loves them to every fault. He aspires to make them happy, by his terms of course, but he has been known to deviate from his beliefs and ideals to entertain his children's.

With Morganna, he has always treated her with kid gloves, but when it comes to Arthur his approach tends to be a bit harsh. He isn't mean to him, far from it, he loves him very much, but he believes that Arthur takes after his mother more so than him.

He believes that Arthur has her soft heart and thinks that he would be a push-over in the business world. He strongly believes that a leader should rule with an iron fist, and as Arthur is the future leader of the company, he has tried to shape him into that type of person.

His other belief is that said leader should have the right partner, the right woman who matches his wealth and be renowned as the ultimate power couple.

* * *

He heaved a weary sigh as he thought about his only son. He wanted him to be happy, but he knew he wasn't and he also knew that he in part was responsible for much of Arthur's un-happiness.

He smiled wistfully to himself as he thought about what he had eventually done, to right some of the wrongs that he did. He just hoped that in time all will be forgiven and the strained relationship between him and his children will be mended.

His thoughts drifted to that of another relationship he hopes to amend, but he knows it will not be easy.

He allowed his mind to revisit one of the saddest times of his life, the day that misfortune took his first and only grand-child.

Although he would never admit it, he blamed himself in part, for the way he'd acted back then. To this day, he would give his entire fortune if meant having his grand-child back, alive and well.

Just as his thoughts drifted to Gwen, he heard a knock and looked up into the cold calculated eyes of his of his daughter, Morganna.

* * *

 _ **Hours away…**_

* * *

Arthur sat up and wiped his leaking eyes when he heard a soft, tentative knock on the door.

"Just a second," he called in a slightly hoarse voice.

He darted to the bathroom and splashed water on his face in an attempt to wash away his previous actions. Satisfied, he quickly ran a towel over his features and headed to the door to see who was there.

His feet almost buckled beneath him.

He couldn't believe who was standing before him. He rubbed his eyes, blinked several times and grabbed his chest, still the image remained.

Finally, he spoke, softly, hoping it wasn't a dream and certainly not to scare _her_ away.

"Guinevere? How…when… I…is it really you?" he stuttered out.

Trembling, he cautiously took a step forward and with feather light touches, he reached towards her face and softly stroked her cheeks. Seconds later, he pulled her into his muscular arms and wept softly.

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe it.

She had never expected to see Arthur, at least not in that moment.

Emotions battled for dominance within her, as dormant feelings awoke and rushed to the surface, threatening to overwhelm her.

She almost dropped to the ground, rendered weak at the sight of him. He looked tired and sad, but still very handsome and he felt just as good, even better than before.

After her initial surprise at seeing him, she relaxed in his arms and held on to him as though her life depended on it.

A while later Arthur pulled back slightly to look at her. Her reflection mirrored his, as she looked both tired and sad, but to him more beautiful than she did before.

He noticed that she'd also lost a bit of weight and that her beautiful curls had gotten much longer. They were now hanging well pass her bum.

He lifted her chin and rested his forehead onto hers, closing his eyes in the process. They stood together, savouring every second of every minute, blocking out the world as only they can.

A distant sound broke the trance, causing Arthur to firmly pull her into the room, where he closed the door and locked it. He took her small hands and gently led her to sit on the bed, whilst he dropped to his knees in front of her.

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes as they stared deeply into each others eyes, reawakening feelings of a strong and epic love.

Arthur held onto her small work worn hand, afraid to let it go. He lifted it to his lips and placed a sweet lingering kiss on it, just before he softly said,

"I can't believe you're here…sitting in front of me…and I can touch you. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to see you here. This…this has been a wonderful surprise."

Un-shed tears pooled in his eyes and started to spill down his chiseled cheeks. With her free hand, Gwen lovingly wiped his tears and softly kissed his eyes.

"I know. I didn't expect to see you here either. I miss you Arthur. I've been…"

She didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying, as his warm lips found hers in a slow languid kiss. The kiss spoke volumes. It brought a sense of relief, as though a heavy burden was lifted jointly from their shoulders and it spoke of the undeniable love between the two of them.

* * *

After a while, they resumed their stance of staring into each others eyes and every so often, silent tears escaped down their cheeks.

"I've missed you so much Guinevere. I've been so lost without you. You don't know how many times I've cursed myself for letting you go. My life has never been the same again. When you left, my life became empty and purposeless. I've never moved on and I couldn't bear to look at another woman that way. It'll only ever be you. No one else will ever do," he quietly said.

* * *

Gwen was floored.

Tears leaked faster down her beautiful face.

Arthur's heartfelt confession threw her and turned her into a quivering mess.

Although she too was in the same position, she had thought that by now, Uther would have orchestrated a marriage between Arthur and some heiress to a huge fortune.

"Me either Arthur, I've not been myself since I left and I've never thought once about moving on. I just can't," she softly said.

Looking at her, he took in her attire for the first time, noting that she was wearing a uniform and a name tag. Kindly he asked,

"You work here?" Lifting her head and smiling slightly she replied,

"Yes I do. I've been here for a while now and I have my own place too…close by…"

She trailed off then, looking into his beautiful blue orbs, as her free hand rose and tenderly stroked his cheekbone.

"I can't believe it's you," she whispered.

Wordlessly, Arthur leaned up and claimed her lips. This time, as soon as his lips touched hers, she parted them willingly for him. Within seconds, the kiss turned intense and passionate, growing more so by the minute.

Gwen found herself lying on her back with Arthur on top of her kissing her deeply, as though he was taking a well deserved drink to quench an undeniable thirst.

The need for air broke the kiss and they stayed locked together gazing longingly into each others passion-filled eyes. Brushing his lips against hers in a soft peck, Arthur rolled off of her and gathered her to him.

They laid there in silence for a while as their thoughts and feelings swirled within them.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, but what in fact was minutes, a weary sigh escaped Gwen's lips and she quietly said,

"I hate this part… but I have to go…I don't want to." Arthur's arms tightened around her and his heart tore at the prospect of letting her go.

"I've only just got you back Guinevere. I know you have to leave…but I'm not ready to let you go yet," Arthur said.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to the pain in Arthur's voice.

She had gotten so used to being alone and closed off, that the moment she saw him and felt his arms around her, all the love she had for him came flooding back, overwhelming her.

It held her captive and she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that this is where she is supposed to be, in the arms of this flawed but still perfect man.

She quietly allowed her thoughts to drift, taking her back to a very sad place in time, as she clung to her only love.

* * *

 _They were both very young back then, only nineteen, and both lost a part of their existence that sad day, when their wee son died._

 _Not knowing how to comfort each other and grieve together broke them apart._

 _They loved each other, immensely, and although that should have been enough it wasn't, because the overwhelming hurt at the time was all that they knew._

 _Along with that hurt, there was deep sorrow and it got worse as the days came and went, causing them to drift further and further apart._

 _They had a strong support system, in the form of Merlin, Morganna, their friends and...Uther, but they both locked themselves away from the world, separately, thus locking out everyone._

 _During that time, anger, guilt and finally blame etched away at the pain and sorrow, causing numerous arguments between the two of them. Gwen blamed Uther and his constant meddling in their relationship for the loss of their child, whilst Arthur weakly defended him._

 _Arthur however knew without a doubt that his father was partly to blame he just didn't want to add fuel to the already raging fire that was between them._

* * *

 _Back then, Uther in his flawed way had nothing personally against Gwen. It was only after he saw her and his son growing closer and falling deeply in love, that he altered his feelings about her._

 _He wanted Arthur to find a woman equal in wealth and status to marry and one day have kids with. He didn't want his only son to be involved with a working class woman, who was obviously 'beneath' them, in his estimation and he gave voice to his feelings every chance he got._

 _He would pressure Arthur into meeting 'eligible' women and introduce him to every one of his business associates who had daughters around his age._

 _When he saw how much Arthur loved Gwen, he tried his best to belittle her and break them apart. His favourite thing to do was to exclude her from any functions which he hosted or any they had to attend, citing them as 'business or family only' gatherings._

* * *

 _The day he found out she was pregnant with Arthur's child, he threw a fit._

 _He argued non-stop with his son, as their raised voices reverberated throughout the house. It was only after Arthur almost punched him and stormed out that everything began to sink in._

 _That however didn't stop his rant, because he couldn't understand why his son 'allowed that to happen' or how he could impregnate someone so **'common'** who was clearly a **'gold-digger.'**_

 _It took Morganna standing up to him ad telling him off, for him to clam down that day. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that she'd had enough of his ill-treatment of her best friend, who didn't deserve any of it._

 _That day, she swore she'd never speak to him again if he didn't let up on her brother and Gwen and allow them to live happily. His actions abated for a couple of months, but internally he had no intentions of allowing his son to settle down with Gwen._

* * *

 _One day, Arthur decided he should move Gwen into the family home and Uther grudgingly complied._

 _The first four months she was there sailed by and she was just beginning to show. Arthur was on cloud nine then, he couldn't stop playing with her barely noticeable tummy._

 _Around the fifth month of her pregnancy things began to change, Uther went back to his destructive self, as he turned his sights on her._

* * *

With her eyes closed tightly, Gwen threw off that memory for another day and returned to the present moment of being in Arthur's arms and hearing him softly calling her name.

"Guinevere are you asleep my love?" he softly asked and silently hoping.

He felt her squeeze him tighter and her warm breath caressed his neck as she slowly exhaled.

"No Arthur I'm still awake. I was just thinking, that's all," she quietly replied.

Suddenly, Arthur stiffened and his arms instinctively tightened around her. He knew exactly what she was thinking about in that moment.

In a very quiet voice, he said,

"You were thinking about…our baby…and what happened." He felt her shudder and heard her sniff as she silently nodded her head.

They clung to each other tightly, allowing themselves the chance to finally share in each others sorrow. After a while, their tears subsided and they sat quietly in each others arms as the peaceful surroundings provided an intimate solitude for them.

* * *

Minutes later, they broke apart, with Gwen going to the bathroom to make herself presentable, because she was still on the job.

To Arthur's surprise, he released her, but kept his eyes glued to the bathroom door instead.

She returned shortly afterwards with a wet face cloth and proceeded to tenderly wipe his face.

"What time does your shift end?" he softly asked. Sighing, Gwen replied,

"Eleven o'clock. Why?" Arthur reached for her hands then, smiling and shyly said,

"Well…now that I've found you, I don't want to be apart from you…and I know that you have your duties to attend…but I was wondering…"

He was politely cut off by her asking,

"You were wondering if we could get together afterwards?" Arthur's shy smile blossomed into a huge grin as he nodded his head yes.

Gwen couldn't help but to smile along with him, he looked so happy and hopeful, that she softly pulled her hand free of his to brush his hair from his eyes. She playfully ran her hand through his soft hair, causing him to lean into her touch, closing his eyes in the process.

She looked at him then, the way his handsome face exuded peace and contentment by just the touch of her hand and being around her. She couldn't help but to fall a bit more for him then.

"I have to go Arthur. If you're not too tired when eleven o'clock comes around, you can meet me at the front of the hotel, if not, I have tomorrow off and we can get together then," she softly said.

"I'll be there. I promise. Is it okay if I bring an overnight bag? I just want to be with you…to talk…because there's so much I have to say, and I'm afraid that if I let you out of my sight, even for a second, I won't see you again. I can't have that Guinevere, my heart can't go without you again," he quietly said.

* * *

Gwen was completely entranced.

She felt herself leaning towards him and kissing him. After a few moments, she pulled back, caressing his cheeks, as she earnestly replied.

"I feel the same way Arthur. I can't be without you ever again. Bring whatever you need for your stay-over and we'll take it from there, okay?"

Happily Arthur got up, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"I can't wait Guinevere. I'll be watching the time until eleven o'clock comes," he said. Laughing, Gwen said,

"I believe you. You can put me down now, because I really have to go."

Carefully, Arthur placed her on the floor and slowly walked her to the door. With one final kiss, he said,

"Eleven o'clock can't come soon enough. I love you Guinevere, so much."

Once again Gwen was floored as she looked into his blue eyes and saw exactly what he told her there.

"I love you too Arthur, with all of my heart. I'll see you at the end of my shift. Goodnight," she lovingly said.

"Goodnight my love," he softly replied, watching her until she went around the corner and out of his sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vivian was making her way back to her room.

After watching the sun disappear over the horizon, she took a stroll along the beach where she met a couple who were honeymooning on the island.

She struck up a friendly conversation with them as they spoke about what the island had to offer, and what they had encountered so far. She was intrigued by them and went as far as asking them how they had met.

After hearing their life story, they spoke about some of their romantic escapades and her interest piqued.

With her curiosity sated and armed with a wealth of knowledge on how to make a man take notice and keep him interested, she bid her beach buddies goodbye and sauntered off to her room.

On the way there, she was lost in her thoughts as she conjured up her plans on enticing Arthur over to her room to seduce him.

As she approached her suite, she quietly walked around the corner and looked towards Arthur's room, just as he closed the door. Further on, she saw the back of a young woman, who obviously worked at the hotel, as she seemingly left his room and a sense of familiarity struck her.

However, she shrugged it off and headed back to her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **I know that this might be a strange place to end, but as usual, the next chapter will continue from here. I hope it was good enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My usual thanks to those of you who was kind enough to leave a review, to any new followers, to those who listed this as one of their favourite stories and generally for sticking with me. I feel honoured to know they are people still reading and glad that I am back. I know that I promised to get to the other stories but I think that I will concentrate on finishing this, because it will be short. Also, I said that I would continue from where chapter 2 ended, but this chapter wrote itself. Here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters**

* * *

Morganna didn't give her father time to ask why she was there.

She took a defensive stance and held her father captive with her eyes.

"I need your help in finding my best friend and I'm not taking no for an answer.

Another thing, why did you force Arthur to go on a trip with Vivian, when you know he doesn't want anything to do with her? I can't understand you father, can't you see how broken and miserable your son is? Still you make him go on that trip…with her.

I would think by now, that you would've given up meddling in his life…especially after what happened.

Arthur is too young for this type of stress, and you keep adding stuff to his already full plate. Yes he needed a holiday, but at his own leisure and certainly not with her…he needs Gwen, we all know it…even you.

What are you going to do about it? I'm not leaving this office until I'm satisfied that you will do everything in your power to find Gwen and re-unite her and my brother," she demanded.

* * *

Uther didn't know what to expect when his daughter stalked into his office.

He knew she was in a fighting mood when he looked into her eyes, but he wasn't prepared for what she proposed. He chose his words carefully and said,

"Nice to see you too Morganna. If you would kindly take a seat, I will do my best to address everything you said to me."

At that, Morganna calmly took a seat in the chair across from him and gave him her full attention.

Uther took in her posture and her expression before relating the facts about what she wanted to discuss.

When he realized he had her full attention and she was softening he told her,

"If you had taken a breath earlier in your rant and let me speak, you would have heard exactly what you wanted to hear.

Now, for starters, there was a reason why I wanted your brother to go on that trip. It may seem like meddling to you, but eventually, you will see it differently."

Uther went on to tell her everything he could about the reason for the trip and promise her that he would see about her best friend.

Morganna left the office happier than when she had arrived, and as a parting shot, she shouted,

"I love you daddy."

* * *

Uther found himself smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time and after hearing his daughter declare her love for him, he knew they were on track for mending their strained relationship.

 _'Now, only if Arthur can too….'_ He drifted off in his internal thoughts just as his phone rang.

* * *

Eleven o'clock found Arthur at the front of the hotel impatiently looking at his watch and silently memorizing if he had everything for his overnight stay.

After a few seconds, he looked at his watch again and was surprised to hear someone say to him,

"I'm sure it's just a few seconds after the last time you checked." He looked up into the face of his lost love and immediately, he reached for her.

"Guinevere," he said blushing,

"I couldn't wait to see you. I missed you," he finished.

Gwen walked right into his arms and accepted his kiss. They parted and she sweetly took his free hand, leading him away from the hotel and towards her apartment.

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe she lived that close to the hotel.

They walked the short distance and he was completely floored at how many of the locals she greeted as they passed by them. To himself, he silently thought,

 _'She is just as amazing as she is beautiful. If only people like Vivian could be like her, the world would be a better place.'_

He drifted in his thoughts for a few moments, remembering the events that took place earlier in the night.

* * *

 _ **Vivian had conjured up an elaborate scheme to get Arthur over to her room.**_

 _ **She knew he would never agree to just come over and spend the night with her, so she decided to trick him into doing so.**_

 _ **She searched her things for the sexiest lingerie she could find and put it on.**_

 _ **Next, she looked for the most see-through robe she had and wore it over it. She made up her face and pasted her lips with bright pink lip-stick and wore her hair in wild curls. After fluffing said hair about her shoulders, she sprayed her most alluring scent and called Arthur.**_

 _ **Pretending to be scared, she told Arthur that there was a noise coming from the roof and she needed him to come over and check it out.**_

 _ **Being the gentleman he is, Arthur decided to go and see what the problem was.**_

 _ **Before he left his room, he decided to use some of his 'Pendragon clout' and asked for someone to accompany him and check out the situation with him.**_

 _ **He knew they would be able to get to the bottom of the problem and besides, he needed to get his things ready for when Gwen got off work.**_

 _ **He met the maintenance man at Vivian's door and he proceeded to knock.**_

 _ **From the inside, she asked who was it and he announced himself, neglecting to say that he wasn't alone.**_

 _ **She got the shock of her life.**_

 _ **She was just expecting Arthur to show up, but just as she opened the door and opened the scandalous robe she had on, in stepped the stranger, who immediately ducked his head in embarrassment.**_

 _ **She quickly closed her robe and made a bee-line for the bathroom.**_

 _ **Immediately, Arthur spotted her deception. After apologizing to the worker, he asked him to step outside for a moment, so that he could speak to Vivian. He found her leaning over the sink and splashing water on her flushed face.**_

 _ **After speaking to her, he in fact confirmed that it was just a ruse to get him over there, so that she could seduce him, but it backfired spectacularly.**_

 _ **Arthur stormed to the door and tipped the maintenance man for his patience as he re-assured him that everything was indeed fine.**_

He came out of his thoughts, just as he felt Gwen softly squeeze his hand. He looked at her then and gave her a sweet smile.

"Where did you go just now?" she playfully asked. He brought her to him and said,

"I'll tell you all about it later."

* * *

They walked the rest of the short journey and came to her modest apartment. After entering and turning on the lights, she softly said,

"Welcome to my humble abode. I'm just going to change, let me take your bag and I'll be back shortly. Make yourself at home."

Smiling, Arthur wordlessly handed over his bag and softly pecked her lips.

Whilst inside her room changing, she allowed her thoughts to drift back in time, once again.

* * *

 _Gwen was in the den alone, watching a movie._

 _She was at the stage in her pregnancy, where she craved certain things, along with an unusual sexual appetite._

 _Arthur had gone on an ice-cream run for her flavour of the week, which was Mint chocolate, to satisfy her craving for it. She didn't feel like being alone in their room, and that is where Uther Pendragon found her, stretched out like a pampered cat on the couch._

 _He had come in from work, already miffed about an important deal that fell through earlier in the day and was headed to his home office to have himself a drink._

 _On his way there, he had to pass the den and on hearing the television, he peeped in and saw Gwen lying down peacefully, with her eyes glued to the screen._

 _The scene sparked something in him._

 _He stormed into the room and stood directly in front of her, his face a mask and his eyes cold._

 _Gwen was startled._

 _She rose up suddenly and sat watching him as he froze her in his stare._

 _"I see you've wasted no time in making yourself at home. I won't get too comfortable if I were you. You will never be a Pendragon. Arthur will soon see sense…and ship you off somewhere…far from here, you and your baggage," he harshly spoke._

 _Gwen was speechless._

 _She tore from the room with tears streaming down her lovely face and made her way to her and Arthur's room._

* * *

 _Later, when Arthur returned with the ice-cream, she was fast asleep and deep under the covers._

 _He decided not to wake her and after putting away the ice-cream, he joined her in slumber._

 _Gwen never told Arthur any thing about what had happened._

 _She instead did her best to avoid Uther and surrounded herself with people who actually cared about her._

 _From that day, however, things were never the same again._

 _Uther would act like a kind, caring grand-father to-be in front of Arthur and Morganna, but anytime he happened to corner Gwen alone, he would say the nastiest things to her._

* * *

 _This continued throughout her pregnancy, and one evening, Arthur came in to find Gwen, at seven months pregnant, in tears._

 _Immediately he went to her to find out what had happened._

 _He gathered her in his strong arms and asked,_

 _"What is it love? Is it the baby?"_

 _Clinging to Arthur as if her life depended on it, Gwen sobbed even harder. Her actions caused a wall of fear to develop within him, as he felt her tremble and buried her face in his chest._

 _The only thing Arthur could do, was to rub his hand soothingly up and down her back and speak comforting words softly to her._

 _After what felt like hours, but in fact just minutes, her sobs turned to sniffles and she climbed fully into his lap._

* * *

 _With his protective mode on full alert, Arthur tenderly lifted her sweet face and asked,_

 _"What's wrong my love? Are you okay to tell me now?"_

 _With a watery smile, Gwen looked at his concerned face, leaned in and placed her forehead onto his._

 _She took a few deep breaths and exhaled loudly at the end._

 _Arthur felt helpless and his patience was waning. Softly, but firmly he asked,_

 _"Is it the baby? You're scaring me Guinevere." At that, Gwen ran her hands lightly over his handsome face and said,_

 _"It's not the baby Arthur. I'm sorry if I've scared you…but…I'm fine now, so need to worry." Arthur wasn't buying any of it._

 _"I came in and found you crying Guinevere, don't tell me there's no need to worry. Yes you look fine, but I can tell you're not, so tell me, what is it?" he said a bit harshly._

* * *

 _Gwen recoiled a bit at Arthur's tone and immediately he felt bad._

 _"I didn't mean to speak to you like that. I'm sorry if I've upset you, but you have to put yourself in my position love, I'm worried. I don't like seeing you crying and it's not very often that you do, so unless you are lying to me, something is wrong. I need to know, so that we can deal with it," he kindly said._

 _Looking into his eyes, Gwen knew she needed to tell the truth, she had never lied to Arthur before and she didn't intend to start doing it now._

 _That was one of the characteristics of their relationship, to be truthful with each other at all times, even when it seemed impossible or hurtful._

 _"You have to promise me Arthur, if I tell you what has me so upset, you won't over-react. Do I have your word?" she finished by asking._

 _Arthur couldn't quite understand why Gwen would be trying to make a deal with him, when the only thing he wanted to hear was what had her so upset, that she was crying._

 _"Why would I over-react? What could have hap…" He was cut off by her telling him,_

 _"Promise me Arthur."_

 _Arthur looked at her, a question on his lips, and she shook her head in the negative. Finally, he said,_

 _"I promise I won't over-react, but I can't promise I won't voice my opinion or if need be, represent you."_

 _Knowing that it was all she would get, she launched into what happened and everything in between._

 _Apparently, Uther had seen her as she was going into her and Arthur's room that day, and he took the opportunity to spew some nasty things to her._

 _He had started off by telling her,_

 _"It won't be long until I see the last of you. I'm sure Arthur is having his fill of beautiful women while you're here looking like the Good-year Blimp, I know I would._

 _Make no mistake, he will love that child, and the moment it comes into this world, he will take it from you. He has the means to do so and I will help him. Then you can kiss this life goodbye, because you won't be needed anymore."_

* * *

 _After a while of listening to Gwen and seeing her becoming upset again, Arthur saw red._

 _He looked at her with loving eyes and carefully placed her on their bed._

 _He calmly took off his work clothes and got into bed with her, in just his boxer briefs._

 _Tenderly, he brought her to him and wrapped her in his arms until he felt her drift off to sleep. He laid there for a while, remembering his promise to her and silently trying to calm the raging storm within him._

 _He placed soft kisses on her head as tears ran down his face, knowing that not even he could explain the depth of his love for her. She was in his very veins and without a doubt his soul-mate._

* * *

 _A while later, he got up, dressed and went in search of his father._

 _He found him in his office staring into the fireplace as a small fire roared in it._

 _Without knocking, Arthur entered and slammed the door shut._

 _This action startled Uther, but he quickly turned and smiled at his only son._

 _"Ah Arthur, what can I do for you son?" he asked jovially. However, his smile froze when he saw the cold hard stare his son was giving him._

 _"Arthur? What is it?" he asked nervously. Arthur kept his eyes on him as he stalked purposefully and stood in front of him. He said,_

 _"For starters, you can leave Guinevere the hell alone. She has never done anything to merit you speaking to her the way you do. What's wrong with you? Can't you see she is almost ready to give birth…to your first grand-child?_

 _You have done nothing but belittle and verbally abuse her since we got together and she has taken it...out of love for me and respect for you._

 _You are a hypocrite. You think money and status is all that matters in this world, but you are wrong father. You've been in love, you know how it is…and you know what, you had nothing, less than Guinevere when you fell in love with my mother, and yet you still see her as beneath you…beneath us._

 _I have news for you father, I'm not worthy of her._

 _She shouldn't even consider me, knowing that I'm your son, a bigot like you, but she has and she loves me, not my money or my status, she doesn't care anything about any of it and you know that. Deep down inside you know that._

 _You've seen her, the way she acts, nothing about the Pendragon name or wealth impresses her._

 _She loves Morganna and she loves me unconditionally…and I love her, more than anything in this life, and certainly more than my wealth and position. I could care less about any of it. Without her, it means nothing to me._

 _I'm warning you father, stay away from her. I won't tolerate any of your nonsense anymore._

 _One more thing, I will never send her away. This child is the product of our love and we will raise it together, with or without you."_

 _With that, he stormed out of his father's office and headed straight for his room, where he stripped and cuddled up to his beautiful girlfriend who was still asleep._

* * *

 _After being confronted by Arthur and his strong words, Uther slowed his roll and stopped his attempts at trying to run off Gwen._

 _He started to avoid her and hardly sat through dinner when she was present._

 _His actions annoyed Arthur and began to age him. He tried to keep the peace for Gwen's sake, but it was also taking a toll on her._

 _Morganna had long moved out, citing that it was better for her to be far away from her father, otherwise she might do him bodily harm. She hardly spoke to him, only when it concerned work._

 _Sadly, Uther's so-called good behaviour only lasted for about three weeks._

 _He started back by making offensive remarks, about her weight gain, or asking her, how she planned on going about losing the baby fat once the child arrived._

 _His aim this time, was to get into her head and the psychological stress he was placing on her, was more subtle than the everyday stress he once used._

 _A few occasions saw him and Arthur going head to head, arguing about his behaviour towards Gwen and his insensitive remarks._

 _On one such time, when Gwen was a couple weeks away from giving birth, Arthur and his father had a huge argument. Needless to say, it ended with Arthur storming out of his office and threatening to stop speaking to him once and for all._

 _Throughout their whole argument, Gwen was on pins and needles._

 _She had tried unsuccessfully to calm Arthur and stop him from getting into an argument with his father._

 _As she sat with Morganna on the phone relating what was happening at the time, she began to feel un-well._

 _After explaining to Morganna about an impending headache and feeling very tired, she decided to go to bed._

 _During the night, she was very restless and Arthur couldn't sleep, worrying about her._

 _He sat up the whole night and allowed her to use him as a pillow, a footrest and however she saw fit._

 _Just as morning began to break, she finally drifted off and after checking on her one more time, he too dropped off to sleep._

* * *

A knock on the door brought Gwen out of her thoughts, and she opened the door to a very worried looking Arthur.

"You were gone for a while love. Are you alright?" he asked.

Nodding her head yes, Gwen allowed him to take her hands and lead her to the couch. Once there, she said,

"I'm fine Arthur. Sometimes I go back in time even though it's painful. It's the only way for me to move forward and let go of the hurt. It comes as a form of acceptance."

Knowing the hurt she was speaking about, Arthur quietly said,

"I'm very proud of you my love. I will give it a try and see if I can get to the point of where you are."

At that, he hugged her to him and softly kissed her head.

* * *

 **This was written in one go so I hope it was good enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, it's been a while since I've updated this story and this is my attempt at moving it forward and completing it. Thank you for continuing on this journey with me.**

 **I do not own Merlin or tbe characters.**

* * *

Vivian Middleton was at the end of her tether.

Not only was she unsuccessful at getting her hooks into Arthur to seduce him, she has not heard from or seen him since the night of her elaborate scheme.

She has called his phone so many times, that as soon as she closes her eyes, she sees the number.

Unknown to her, Arthur rarely takes his personal phone with him, he normally has his business phone wherever he goes, and all of his personal contacts are stored in it...just in case. Unfortunately for her, she isn't listed in any of them.

She tried calling his father, but Uther knowingly told her, that Arthur was fine and he will show when he is ready.

He also advised her to take advantage of the time alone to think about her life and think about cutting her trip short, so as to give Arthur space.

She was currently sitting on her bed, folding her clothes and packing them away.

"I can't believe Arthur...where could he be?...this is all that big-eared fool's fault. Booking separate rooms...idiot!" she mumbled to herself.

She finished her packing and decided to go to reception to check out. She had a flight booked for late afternoon, so she decided to have one last look around.

As she exited her room, she was met with the sight of Arthur and a woman, tenderly kissing in front of his door.

Her heart sank to her toes when she realized who it was.

Her thoughts drifted back to a couple days before, when she caught sight of the same woman leaving his room.

She hurried away without the two of them seeing her and headed to reception.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen had just arrived at his room, after spending the night before and the day after together.

They took the time to catch up on everything that had taken place in their lives, since they lost their infant son.

Also, during that time, they both revisited that day and the days following, and although painful, they reached a point where they absolved themselves and Uther of any blame, for their son's death.

Arthur had come clean and told her about Vivian...and her tricks, and he had warned her that she might cause trouble.

Gwen wasn't worried. She said as much.

"Well, my love, I just got you back and I don't intend to let you go again...unless you really want me to."

Arthur had looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I never want you to Guinevere. You're like the air I breathe... I can't live without you...not again."

They embraced each other for the longest while after that declaration and spent the day doing household chores, together.

After eating lunch made by Gwen, they decided to spend the evening and night in Arthur's hotel room.

* * *

Inside his room, Gwen had just rested her overnight bag down beside the bed, when she found herself in Arthur's arms.

She smiled as she looked up into his loving eyes, and felt herself falling deeper for him.

Arthur felt as though he could hold onto Gwen and never let her go. As he looked into her eyes, he could see every bit of his love reflected in them.

He brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss, and felt her shiver. He felt her go up on her toes and deepened the kiss.

Holding her, kissing her and being around her after such a long time, brought out feelings of deep desire. His body reacted the instant their tongues met, and it took every ounce of his willpower to pull back.

He didn't want to rush her. He needed her...so bad...but he would wait until she was ready. He guided her to the bed and sat the both of them down.

"So, my lovely Guinevere, what do you want to do? Go out? Stay in and watch a movie...what? You tell me."

Gwen was still feeling the effects of their kisses earlier. She cleared her throat and smiling sweetly, said,

"I don't know Arthur. Usually around this time, I'm at work or I'm catching up on housework at my flat...but...since we already did that, a movie sounds lovely. Plus...I didn't bring clothes to go out anyway."

Arthur smiled.

He looked at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world...and she was, to him...a fact he admitted long ago.

"You know Guinevere, you could be wearing a sack and I would still find you beautiful and I would still take you anywhere. If you really wanted to go out tonight, I would move heaven and earth to make it happen...just say the words."

* * *

Once again, Gwen was floored by this wonderful man beside her. There was no limit to how absolutely amazing he was.

She leaned in and kiss his lips gently. She said,

"Thank you Arthur. You always make me feel beautiful and loved. I've yet to meet a man as wonderful as you are...Merlin comes close...but yeah...you are pretty special."

A huge smile lit up his face. Even the part about Merlin didn't bother him.

He cupped her freckled cheeks and kissed her thoroughly.

* * *

A while later, they were having a light dinner and talking. Arthur was saying,

"So... I have another five days here on this lovely island, and... I don't want to pressure you, but...what are your plans regarding the two of us?

I know you love it here...and you have your work...but...I can't bear to be away from you Guinevere."

Gwen lifted her head from staring at her plate.

She knew they had to cross this bridge, but she also knows what her heart needs. She knows there are old demons there to be faced, plus her best friends and of course...Uther.

She took a deep breath and exhaled audibly. As she was about to speak, Arthur went on.

"You don't have to make a decision now, just think about it. I'm willing to give you as much time as you want to make up your mind on what you're going to do.

If you want...I can even extend my time here and stay for as long as you need me to. Just say the words."

Gwen wasn't surprised. She knew Arthur. He wore his heart on his sleeve and if she told him to stay and for how long, he would.

"You are so selfless Arthur. It takes a very special person...well...man...to be that way. If I ask you to stay here forever, I believe you would. However, I can't and I won't be so selfish. You have your work and your family...they need you too.

I know what I have to do. The minute I saw you, I knew I couldn't be apart from you anymore. I need to wrap up some loose ends, but I'm going home with you."

There were no words to describe the way Arthur was feeling. He simply grabbed her and hugged her tightly. A few minutes later after they had both shed some tears, the two finished their dinner and headed to bed to watch a movie.

* * *

Meanwhile...Vivian had already checked out and was on her way to the airport.

Her brain was in overdrive.

She knew that Arthur had a deep connection with Gwen and she also knew, that if she had tried to interfere at the hotel, Arthur would've been extremely angry with her.

This trip was a total bust. She didn't achieve anything. In her mind, her grip on Arthur was loosening and that didn't sit well with her.

She held all of her frustrations in, but the minute she gets home, she will let loose on Uther Pendragon, so that he can go off on Arthur, and if she happen to see Merlin...he too will get a piece of her mind.

She smiled to herself as she thought about what she planned to say to the elder Pendragon, and about all of the shopping trips abroad she will take, when she marries Arthur...well...his money.

* * *

Morganna was in a happy mood and it reflected in her actions.

As soon as Merlin got home, she bum-rushed him and kissed him hard.

After he had caught his breath, he said, "Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?"

A cheeky smile graced Morganna's pretty face. Looking pointedly at his crotch, she replied,

"Nothing yet...but I am very happy. I went to my father to talk about Gwen, and he shared something with me.

My brother has to be the happiest man on earth right now, and if all goes well, I will be seeing my best friend very soon."

Merlin was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he pondered what his girlfriend had said.

She looked at his surprised face and shook her head in a positive motion.

"Yes Merlin...father found her!...and although I could kill him for not telling us sooner...I'm happy that he finally did...and you know what? He sent Arthur exactly where she is, so that the two of them can cross paths. I wished I was there to see the looks on their faces when they saw each other."

Merlin, being the spoilsport he can be sometimes asked,

"I wonder what Vivian will say when she finds out...or rather...what she will do." Morganna's features hardened as she spoke,

"I think for her sake, she shouldn't do anything...she will never measure up to Gwen in Arthur's sight. No other woman will.."

She turned to Merlin then and grabbed the front of his pants, groping him, as she kissed his neck.

"Let's get naked," she whispered. Poor Merlin, he gulped as she led him by his pants all the way to their room.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were currently locked in an intense lovemaking session.

It all started when Gwen's phone rang and the awkward conversation that took place between her and the caller.

Arthur wasn't thinking anything about it, but his ears pricked the minute a guy's name was mentioned.

He sat up straight, looking pointedly at her as she politely tried to get rid of the caller.

Apparently, a guy by the name of Paul, who also works at the hotel, fancies Gwen and has been trying his best to woo her.

As soon as she hung up the phone, she knew she had some explaining to do.

She looked into the jealous eyes of Arthur Pendragon and began.

"That was my work colleague Paul. I don't know how he got my number...but he did. He has been asking me out for the longest while and I've been saying no...for the longest while. I don't know why he keeps trying, because I'm not the slightest bit interested and I've told him so."

* * *

Arthur didn't say a word. He sat patiently and listened to her as she explained.

He believed her, no questions asked. She loved him and he certainly loved her.

He wordlessly pulled her to him, until she was lying on top of him. He brought her lips to meet his in a fiery kiss that soon turned into a raging inferno.

There was no holding back anymore.

He rolled them so that he was now the one on top, and the beast that was lying dormant for two years rose up and completely took over.

He rolled his hips into hers and almost growled as she shifted her legs so that he could slip between them.

Her clothes started flying in all directions. He ripped her underwear from her supple body, all the while sporting a predatory look on his face.

Gwen wasn't complaining though, she was used to this from times before, whenever Arthur got jealous.

She pushed his pants and underwear down as far as her hands could reach and he skillfully maneuvered them the rest of the way without breaking their hungry kisses.

He devoured her succulent lips...totally conquered them and claimed them as his.

He moved from her lips to her graceful neck and started placing heated kisses there. Continuing on his downward trek, he began to suckle the base of her neck and collar bone, leaving marks, further staking his claim.

On reaching her soft breasts, he latched on to one, greedily sucking it, whilst his hand kneaded the next. He spent some time appreciating both, feasting on them like a starving man, and showing Gwen exactly how much he missed them.

By this time, Gwen was completely gone.

She just laid there with her eyes closed, her mouth opened and quiet sounds escaping every once in a while.

She felt him release her breasts from the sweet torture his mouth was giving and kissed her parted lips, just before he widened her legs and swiftly entered her.

She was sure someone had overheard them the minute they were joined. They both cried out on contact, with Arthur's being the loudest.

He didn't waste time. He started moving immediately, calling out her name and thrusting deeply into her.

His eyes locked on to hers as he drove steadily into her. He leaned in, placed a scorching kiss on her lips and with each thrust, he said, "You...be...long...to...me..."

She shook her head yes, looking directly into his eyes, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to say it.

He lifted her legs, with his arms behind them and his fingers splayed on the bed for leverage, driving deeper than ever. He said.

"Say it...say it Guinevere... I need to hear it."

Gwen fisted the sheets, as she neared her release. She held her lover's darkened gaze and replied,

"I belong to you Arthur...Oh...God! Arthur! I love youuuu..."

She completely surrendered to her cataclysmic release, with tears pouring out the sides of her eyes and breathing heavily.

Arthur knew he wasn't going to last long after that.

He dug his toes into the mattress and hunched his broad back, as he feverishly drove into her. Seconds later he released, pouring everything he had into her.

His hands not being able to hold him any longer gave out and he collapsed on top of her, totally spent.

* * *

About a minute later, he shifted and dropped heavily on the bed beside her, pulling her into his strong muscular arms as he did so.

No words were spoken, but soft caresses ensued as the two came down from their high. After a while, Arthur quietly asked,

"Did I hurt you Guinevere?" Gwen replied,

"No Arthur. I'm just sore all over. I think a warm bath should help with that, okay?"

Arthur nodded. He took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully.

"I don't regret what we just did...but I feel as though I rushed you. It's just... I missed you so much and the thought of losing you to another guy...completely riled me.

There were times before when I felt sure that you must have moved on by now...and although I want you to be happy, I just couldn't face it...or accept it... if you had. I will never be able to explain the depth of my love for you."

Gwen was in tears.

She sobbed for a few minutes and Arthur let her. His chest was soaked with her tears by the time she was ready to talk.

"Oh Arthur...you don't know how many times I thought about reaching out to you...but never did.

I've kept away from the media and the social networks...because I didn't want to read about you getting married or engaged to be married to some one your father deemed worthy.

With me gone, I thought that he would have pushed you to move on and make haste to extend the Pendragon line. I never thought..."

She couldn't finish.

Tears fell from her eyes and once again, she cried into Arthur's chest, this time harder.

Arthur's heart broke hearing her cry.

He knew thoughts of their lost little one came to mind when she spoke of the Pendragon line, but what she didn't know, was, he couldn't fathom having another child with someone else...especially since he didn't grieve for theirs properly.

He gently squeezed her and lovingly kissed her head, whilst whispering words of comfort.

As her tears subsided, he quietly said,

"Life threw us a curved ball Guinevere, and it hurts just as much as it did then. We chose to deal with it separately and I think that is where we went wrong. There is truth in the saying, 'United we stand, divided we fall '. But life has a way of making amends. Just when we thought we had lost each other for good, life decided to give us a second chance.

This time around, we will stick together and deal with whatever comes our way...together. I love you and that will never change, and I know you love me...just for me, so my suggestion is, let's leave what we can in the past and move on with our lives...together."

* * *

By this time, Gwen had stopped crying and was listening intently to her love.

Her spirits lifted as he spoke about the two of them letting go and moving on together. She has wanted that for the longest time, but never had the courage to reach out to him.

"Thank you Arthur. You're right. We handled that situation wrong...mostly me... I didn't give you much choice in the matter. I'm sorry for that. We would have never drifted apart, had we done things differently.

Back then, I couldn't see passed my hurt. I knew you were hurting as well, but I just didn't have the strength to comfort you and myself.

When I lost the baby...it felt as though I had lost everything...you and me didn't make sense without him. It didn't make sense that we get to go on...when someone so perfect and innocent didn't. I felt empty...alone...even though I wasn't, and that feeling completely consumed me.

It didn't occur to me until much later, that we lost the baby, not just me. I pushed everyone away. Morganna...my best friend and Merlin, who is such a sweetheart ...even your father, I didn't want their help... I just wanted my baby...our baby."

She paused momentarily, to gather herself together, as tears threatened again. After a few seconds, she went on.

"Do you think Morganna and Merlin will ever forgive me? I know I don't deserve their forgiveness, but... I miss them so much. I don't know how your father will feel about me coming back into your life, but that is the least of my concerns. I just want my two best friends to accept me back."

Arthur shifted them, so that he could look directly into her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about Guinevere. Merlin and Morganna misses you terribly. Morganna hardly talks to me, only if it's work related, because she blames me for letting you go, and Merlin...well he still works for me and is still my best friend, but I know he sides with my sister.

Anyway, they'll be over the moon to see you Guinevere. Now, I know my father put you through hell, and yes he did change in the end, but... I won't hold it against you if you still have feelings of distrust when it comes to him.

I actually think I have something to thank him for. If I'm right, he knew you were here and that is exactly why he coerced me to come here. Just how long he knew you were here, I don't know, but I intend to find out when I go back home."

Gwen's eyes widened in disbelief. She knew Uther had changed, but it was still hard to picture him doing kind things...involving her.

She made up her mind to give him the benefit of the doubt, for Arthur's sake.

They both went quiet, lying in each other's arms, lost in their individual thoughts. After a while, Arthur softly squeezed her and said,

"Let's get some sleep my love. Tomorrow is another day...and we will face it...together."

* * *

 **I hope this was good enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your continued support. This is another attempt at bringing this story to a close.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Vivian Middleton arrived back home with one thing on her mind...having a serious chat with her supposed ally, Uther Pendragon.

She dropped her bags off at her father's mansion and set off on her mission.

On the way there, the memory of Arthur and Gwen passionately kissing, filled her thoughts and she became quite angry.

As she arrived at Pendragon Manor, she exited the vehicle and slammed the door.

She marched up to the huge front door and loudly pounded on it.

A few minutes later, the door was answered by one of Uther's staff, the butler, who looked completely surprised to see her there.

Vivian however, didn't wait to be invited in, she rudely pushed her way through, saying,

"I need to speak to Uther right now."

Knowing that his master wasn't expecting anyone, the butler, schooled his features and politely said,

"Have a seat Ms. Middleton, I will see if he's available." Vivian didn't want to hear that and she loudly let him know.

"I don't want a seat. I want to speak to Uther and I don't want your help. I know where his office is."

With that, she stomped passed the butler and headed towards Uther's home office. All the way there, she mumbled and grumbled to herself.

"When I marry Arthur, I will pick the help. No one will ever talk back to me or speak out of turn. Have a seat Ms. Middleton...huh...doesn't he recognize Pendragon material," she huffed.

* * *

Uther Pendragon unknown to his butler, was actually awaiting Vivian.

He knew the minute she left the island and the minute she landed back home.

He smiled to himself, for several reasons. It elated him to know that his son had been reunited with his lost love and he was more than happy to know that Vivian was going to get a serious wake up call.

Picking up his phone, he dialed a familiar number. As the person came on the line, he muttered,

"The eagle has landed."

With that, he hung up and sat with a sinister smile on his still handsome face, awaiting storm Vivian as she approached.

* * *

Morganna and Merlin were lying in a blissful state after a wild session of lovemaking.

She had just about caught her breath when she heard her phone ring. She answered and as soon as she hung up, she said to Merlin,

"It's showtime. Let's go."

In a hurry the two headed to the shower and within half an hour of the call, they were out the door and on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vivian found herself in front of Uther's office door, and just like before, instead of knocking, she loudly pounded on it.

With a calm, collected demeanor, Uther quietly walked to the door and opened it.

He was met with a scowling Vivian with her arm poised in the air, ready to pound again. He plastered a smile on his face and said,

"Vivian, I've been expecting you. Please come in."

That threw her completely.

Something wasn't right, but she was so clueless, she couldn't even figure it out.

Normally, Uther would have greeted her with a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek, or even take her hand and gently kiss it. She marched her way in and sat abruptly on the chair facing Uther's desk.

Uther remained silent. He patiently waited for the angry tirade that was eminent. He smiled as she begun.

"You want to explain to me why you thought it was a good idea for me to leave Arthur alo...on the island."

Uther laughed internally at her little slip up. She almost said the word 'alone' but caught herself, knowing full well that Arthur wasn't by himself. She went on, and didn't wait for him to answer.

"You knew this trip was important to me. This was my chance to get closer to Arthur. You said that we would make a perfect couple and you helped me to persuade him to go on this trip. Explain yourself Uther Pendragon."

* * *

By the time she had finished her rant, there was an audience and she didn't even realize it. Merlin and Morganna had quietly arrived and they were standing in the doorway listening to all that she was saying.

Morganna stood with her hands folded across her chest and an annoyed look on her pretty face, whilst Merlin stood ready to hold her back, with an amused look on his face.

"Vivian, I don't have to explain myself to you. Who do you think you are? You know what? Let me tell you. This is who I think you are. You are a spoiled, manipulative little girl. You set your sights on men who you believe can give you the world. You're not looking for love. You don't know how to and you certainly don't know the meaning of it.

You had your eyes trained on my son for years, and although I was an idiot to play along with you, that was all it was and will ever be...playing.

Do you really think that I wanted you as a mate for my son?...never. As for helping you to persuade my son to go on that trip, It was never about you...you were just a pawn. I couldn't very well come out and tell him why he should go, I wanted it to happen naturally.

I knew you were going to get on his nerves, and then, he wouldn't want to be around you, but instead, spend his time there, alone in his room...where eventually, Gwen would turn up.

Now...I'm not proud of the way I acted in the past, in fact, I wish I could go back and change things...but I can't. I can however, make sure that my son is as happy as he deserves to be...and that is with Gwen...the love of his life.

You can and will never come close to her standards. Arthur will never love you...and it's time you accept that...and move on."

* * *

Poor Vivian, she was speechless.

All of the fight went out of her, but she kept up her facade by remaining stoic, as if his words didn't pierce her to the core.

She stood, and just as she was about to open her mouth to retort, Morganna cut in.

"Uh uh uh...you heard what my father said Vivian. It's time to move on. I guarantee you that my brother is happy...the happiest he's been in a while, and it has nothing to do with you. You are not responsible for the joy he's feeling at this moment...Gwen is."

Vivian grew angry listening to Morganna and seeing the smug smirk on her face, she marched right up to her, looking directly into her eyes and loosened her tongue.

"I bet that makes you happy. You never liked me Morganna Pendragon, you and that...big eared fool Merlin never liked me.

Me and Arthur are perfect for each other...anyone can see that. If that fool Merlin hadn't booked separate rooms, me and Arthur would've had to share... And I would've made damn sure that we did more than share a bed.

Do you think for one moment that Gwen would have crossed his mind when he saw me naked and ready for him? No! He would've been all over me and by the time we were ready to leave the island, she would have been a thing of the past...a blip on his radar."

Hearing those words sparked something dark within Morganna.

Merlin moved closer to her, anticipating her next move, whilst Uther sat amused and waiting to see what happened next.

"First of all Vivian, let's get something straight. You're right. I never liked you and I never will. Next thing, don't ever call my boyfriend a fool again.

Arthur wanted separate rooms you moron, not because he was afraid of anything happening between you and him, but because he can't stand your privileged backside.

He would never touch you...not even with a ten foot pole. You could be naked or not, it wouldn't affect him in the slightest.

The fact is, Arthur loves Gwen, more than anything in this world. His status or his wealth means nothing to him if she's not part of his life.

The difference between you and Gwen, is one of the traits my brother love about her. She doesn't care for his money, neither does she care what position he holds...she cares for him.

She has no problem whatsoever putting him in his place or letting him know when he's in the wrong. You on the other hand, you were born into money. You were and are still given anything you want...no matter how frivolous and yet still, it's not enough.

You want the power, the prestige and the popularity that comes with being super rich, and it has nothing to do with love or feelings.

Anyone who knows my brother can see his true feelings, he wears it like a badge of honor and I think it's high time you realize that not one of those feelings were elicited by you.

He has no desire to be with you or to make you his wife. I suggest you watch this space, because it is only a matter of time before the world gets wind of who the next Mrs. Pendragon will be.

Now, I know you can find your way out...after all, you did find your way in."

* * *

With that, Merlin moved towards the door and graciously opened it, all the while wearing a huge grin on his handsome face.

Vivian, properly chastised and left speechless, stared each of them down and silently moved to the opened door.

Just as she reached it, she was halted in her tracks by Uther saying,

"Just so you know Vivian, your father has been privy to everything that has been going on. He wholeheartedly believes that you needed to be taught a lesson that will enhance your growth.

I do hope for your sake that you make a concentrated effort to mellow out, be contented and become humble, because then and only then, will you find a lasting love and true happiness."

As the words sunk in, Vivian's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had lost and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked at Merlin who was still holding the door open, and as she exited the room, he mouthed, "Mellow" and "Humble" to her.

Her response was a deep scowl with thoughts of smacking the grin off his chiseled face.

* * *

Uther quietly rose from his chair and embraced his still wound up daughter. He felt her relax momentarily as the tension gave way to happiness.

"I think that went well...considering...Vivian's response is always a temper tantrum when things don't go her way, but I think she knew this time was different.

She needs to grow up and be responsible. She's Olaf's only child and yet still, he can't entrust her with anything to do with his business.

I do hope that she doesn't try to cause any trouble for Arthur and Gwen in the future...Arthur won't take kindly to that."

The two M's knew this to be true and readily agreed by nodding their heads in the affirmative.

Morganna moved to take a seat then, as a happy smile overtook her beautiful face.

"I can't wait to see Gwen. I wonder what she looks like now...probably more prettier if that's possible."

Her words brought matching smiles to Uther and Merlin's faces. Merlin also took a seat and said,

"I bet she is. I really miss her...everything about her, plus, she's the only one that can keep the prat in line. Working for him is going to be so much more tolerable now that he has her again."

Surprisingly, a cheeky smile graced Uther's features. He knew how his son could be with Merlin, but he also knows that he cares for him as though he was his own brother.

A weary sigh escaped him as the room grew quiet, with everyone lost in their individual thoughts.

He knows he has a lot to make up for, and he is more than willing to try, he just hopes that all will be forgiven and that everything will work out for the best...for everyone involved

* * *

 **A little short, but I just needed to move ahead with this fic. Updating several stories can be a drain...but I love the challenge. No Arwen, but I needed to dedicate some time to give Vivian a proper telling off. As always, I hope it was good enough...cause you guys deserve the best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your continued support. I sincerely appreciate it.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Two weeks after Vivian's departure, an awkward run-in, a heartfelt resignation and tearful goodbyes, saw Arthur Pendragon and the love of his life, Guinevere Parks boarding a plane bound for the U.K.

As Arthur sat beside his soulmate, waiting for the aircraft to take off, he smiled to himself at the way things went down, when she went to hand in her resignation.

 _The minute Gwen added her signature to the letter, tears fell from her eyes._

 _It broke Arthur's heart to see her so._

 _Although there was no pressure from him, he still felt responsible for the way she was feeling._

 _She and Arthur had sat for hours, trying to find the most sincere way to say goodbye as they composed the letter of resignation._

 _Gwen wasn't entirely sad that she was leaving to go back home, she was nostalgic about the fact, that the island was indeed her home for almost two years and she had made lots of friends there._

 _One of those friendships however, caused the possessive side of Arthur, to show its face._

 _Gwen had just finished saying goodbye to her boss and was on her way to do the same to her work colleagues, when she and Arthur ran into her admirer, Paul._

 _She felt Arthur tense up beside her, gripping her hand tightly as she greeted the guy._

 _"Hi Paul. Are you just starting your shift for the day?" She cordially asked._

 _A bright smile lit up Paul's face as she approached. He was so elated at seeing her, he failed to notice the man next to her and the way said man's face turned stony and his jaw clench._

 _"Hi Gwen. Yes, I just started, but I thought you were going to be here later. Are you on now too?" he asked._

 _The hopefulness in his voice shattered, just as he took a step closer to her and realized Arthur's presence._

 _His eyes snapped to Arthur's blue and grey stormy ones and back to Gwen's. then traveled the length of their joined hands and he swallowed hard._

 _He took a step back, at a loss for words as it dawned on him, that Gwen and this man were together._

 _Gwen felt the tension heavy in the atmosphere around the three of them. She knew she had to do something to diffuse the situation, because she knew Arthur Pendragon by heart._

 _"Um...no Paul...actually, I just came to hand in my resignation. I'm going back to the U.K. tomorrow. This is Arthur, by the way, he's my..."_

 _She didn't get to finish the sentence, because Arthur stepped forward to the shorter man with his hand outstretched and said,_

 _"Husband. I'm Guinevere's husband."_

 _Paul, still at a loss for words, lifted his hand and shook Arthur's, wincing a little, at the firm grip and stuttered out,_

 _"Nice to...er...meet you...Arthur. I didn't know Gwen was married...I thought..."_

 _At that moment, his train of thought was derailed as he saw Arthur took a step back, tenderly kissed Gwen and said,_

 _"Well Paul, now you know. She's been my wife for years."_

 _Gwen was speechless._

 _Her eyes flickered to Paul's crushed features and to Arthur's smug one. She shook her head momentarily and kindly said,_

 _"It was good working with you Paul and just as nice meeting you. I don't know if I'll ever see you again...so... I wish you a great day and the best that life has to offer."_

 _At that, she gently tugged her hand from Arthur's, stepped forward and embraced him. His eyes immediately went to Arthur's, and seeing no warning there, he returned the hug._

 _After a few seconds, Arthur loudly cleared his throat, and eased Gwen away from him._

 _The three stood awkwardly, well two, because Arthur shifted his weight from foot to foot, indicating his readiness to leave._

 _Gwen picked up on it and quietly said, "Bye Paul. Don't work too hard."_

 _Without a reply, Paul stood rooted to his spot, trying to make sense of what had just taken place, as Gwen carried on, making her rounds to say goodbye to the rest of her colleagues_.

* * *

 _On their way back to the hotel room, Gwen was quiet._

 _It was a hard saying goodbye, but she was looking forward to going home, starting a new life with Arthur and seeing her best friends._

 _Arthur too was quiet. He wanted to give her as much peace and quiet as he could._

 _He knew he acted like a caveman with Paul, but at this point, he could care less. Gwen was his wife...not by title...yet...but by bond...the bond of two souls made for each other...for all eternity._

 _They entered the room and Gwen padded her way to the bed, and flopped onto it, face down._

 _Arthur locked the door and made his way over to her. "Are you alright Guinevere?"_

 _Gwen rolled onto her back, allowing her eyes to drift towards him. A laugh bubbled up from her throat as she shook her head yes._

 _Arthur was intrigued._

 _"What's so funny Guinevere?"_

 _Gwen was now rolling all over the bed, laughing uncontrollably. Arthur moved closer, watching her with a smile on his face. He waited until she had finished and composed herself._

 _"You. You're funny. What am I going to do with you Arthur Pendragon. Did you have to tell Paul that you're my husband?"_

 _Realization dawned on him then._

 _"What do you think Guinevere? Course I had to tell him. I will tell every man that until it happens, and then some more."_

 _Gwen looked at his handsome face, seeing no jest. She rose from the bed giggling and nestled her way into his muscular arms, instantly feeling at home, as she listened to his steady heartbeat._

 _After a few seconds, she pulled back, looking up into his face, as she brushed his hair from his eyes._

 _"Oh Arthur, there is no need for worry. I love you and that's all you need to remember."_

 _Arthur leaned down to her upturned face and planted a sweet lingering kiss to her lips. He got lost in the feeling and deepened the kiss, pouring everything he was feeling into it_.

* * *

Presently...he sat looking at Gwen, as she made herself comfortable for the eight hour flight back home.

Contentment flooded him in that moment.

He took out his phone and quickly shot off a few messages, smiling as he did so.

"What are you smiling so sweetly about my love?" Caught out, Arthur decided to come clean.

"Well...if you must know Guinevere, I sent Morganna a message, letting her know, that we are getting ready to take off. I also sent my father a message saying I need to speak to him, after we've settled of course.

It's a five hour difference between here and the U.K. so, it might be a little late when we get in...of course, that won't bother the two M's, they'll be there watching and waiting for the moment we step through the door.

Brace yourself Guinevere, you won't get any sleep after those two sees you."

Gwen chuckled softly.

Arthur was right, but she was really looking forward to seeing her best friends. She tried to picture their reunion many times in the past, but knows it will be nothing like what she has imagined.

"I can't wait to see them. Maybe I should try to get some sleep before we land." With a kiss to her forehead, Arthur said,

"Good idea love," and with that, the two settled in and followed the instructions as the plane taxied on the runway, for take off.

* * *

The two M's were having dinner when Morganna received the message from Arthur. The huge smile on her face told Merlin exactly what was happening.

"They're on their way," he said, not quite asking.

Morganna couldn't even answer. The only thing she could do, was to nod her head.

Her smile lit up the room and Merlin's heart, because, as hurt as he was when Gwen left, it tore Morganna apart. They were two peas in a pod, and lived like sisters. It made him happy to know that the two would soon be together again.

He looked on as she glanced at her watch, obviously counting down the hours, until her brother and best friend arrived. He knows it will be a long sleepless night, for all of them.

Knowing his girlfriend, it is only a matter of time before she decides to go over to Pendragon Manor and wait for them. He made up his mind to make the most of his dinner, before she decides it's time to leave.

Surprisingly, about three quarters of an hour later, Morganna had finished her dinner. She patiently waited on Merlin to finish his and then suggested they take a short nap.

* * *

The short nap turned into a four hour long sleep with Morganna being the first to get up.

The first thing she did when she got her bearings, was to look at her watch. "Just over two more hours," she internalized.

She looked at her boyfriend and decided to let him sleep for a while longer.

Quietly, she moved to the bathroom and took care of a few basic needs. After that, she went to her closet, selected an outfit, and gathered the accessories to match.

A few minutes afterwards, she decided to run a warm bath to loosen up her sleep weary muscles and rejuvenate herself. She spent just over half an hour in there, soaking in Lavender bath salts, allowing it to do its magic.

As she exited the bathroom, feeling refreshed and less anxious, she saw that Merlin was awake and laying out his clothes.

"Good, you're up. I think we have about an hour before their plane lands. That should give you time to take a nice long shower."

Merlin finished his task and hurried passed her, heading for the bathroom, to empty his full bladder.

"I'll see you in a bit love," he rushed out, as the sound of Morganna's laughter filled the quiet room.

* * *

Over at Pendragon Manor, Uther was reclining in his office chaise listening to a selection of classical music.

He was too anxious to sleep. He was really looking forward to seeing his son and future daughter-in-law.

More anxious days lay ahead for all involved, and several chats...also a few apologies, but he was ready and willing to completely bury the hatchet and start anew.

Yes, he did eventually come around and accepted Gwen, and even offered her a shoulder to cry on when she lost the baby...his first and only grandchild, but things were never the same, neither were they completely resolved.

He has high hopes and great plans for his son and Gwen, but his greatest achievement would be, if he could pull everyone together as a family.

He looked at his watch, and a faint smile graced his lips. He knows his daughter and Merlin will be there shortly, no doubt about it.

He moved to switch off the music and turn on the lights, as he await their arrival and that of Arthur and Gwen's.

* * *

Morganna was standing around impatiently waiting on her boyfriend.

She looked at her watch for the umpteenth time, getting more and more impatient as the time grew near. They had about half an hour before the plane land, but that was neither here nor there where she was concerned.

"Merlin! What's taking so long?" she shouted in the direction of their room.

Merlin's muffled reply prompted her to move and she marched purposely towards their room, to see what he had said.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he heard his girlfriend's footsteps nearing the bedroom. He clasped his watch on his hand and turned to face her, just as she entered.

Before she could say a word, he held up his hands and said, "Ready."

Narrowing her eyes, Morganna made an about face and headed towards the door, grumbling as she went.

* * *

Meanwhile on the plane, Arthur was wide awake watching his lovely girlfriend sleep.

He ran his hand gently over her freckled cheek bone and quietly whispered, "Not long now my love."

He leaned in, placed a soft kiss on her cheek and took her hand in his, threading their fingers together.

A few minutes later, he gently shook her awake and watched as she gradually took in her surroundings.

"Nearly there love. Did you have a good rest?" With a slight nod and a huge yawn, Gwen quietly replied,

"Yes Arthur. It was phenomenal. You didn't though, did you?" Arthur couldn't lie.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't sleepy or tired."

Gwen looked into his sparkling blue eyes and they were alert. There wasn't a trace of sleep in them...but, in a caring admonishing tone she said,

"Arthur, it's been well over fifteen hours since you last slept, and you won't get any for a few more hours either. You do know that the others will be there and they will want to catch up, you said it yourself, hence the reason I took a nap."

She was right, but if he got his way and he probably will, a lot of the catching up will be done in the days to follow.

"You're right, but I'm fine Guinevere. I will take a full day's rest tomorrow, in fact, I don't plan on going to work until you've settled in completely. My father will understand. It's one of the things I need to speak to him about, anyway."

Gwen looked at the stubborn man beside her, there was no sense trying to talk him out of staying home, his mind was made up. If she was honest with herself, and she was, she welcomed the idea. Having him all to herself for a little while longer would be wonderful.

There were still a few gaps to fill in, plans to be made and a very special place to visit, and she definitely needed his strength and solid presence to deal with them all.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that they had landed and people were disembarking. Arthur gripped her hand in his and said, "Come on love. Time to go."

* * *

As they headed to the checkout counter, Gwen was busy looking around and taking in all of the sights.

The last time she was in this very airport, was when she was leaving. As her mind traveled to that time, sadness shrouded her.

Arthur took one look at her and brought her into his arms.

"I love you Guinevere and we're in this together. You can't re-write your past, but you can grab a clean sheet of paper and write your future...our future. Accept what is, let go of what was and have faith in what will be. You're not alone, never alone. Remember that."

With that, he softly kissed her forehead and moved the both of them towards the counter.

* * *

Merlin and Morganna had arrived at Pendragon Manor, and was patiently awaiting Arthur and Gwen's arrival, as they quietly chatted with Uther.

During their conversation, the three would discreetly glance at their timepieces, willing the time to move on.

"Dad, Arthur is going to be so surprised to see you up this late." Merlin chuckled softly and Uther took mock offense.

"What are you trying to say Morganna?" he playfully asked.

Morganna looked to Merlin, who was trying desperately to hold his laughter in and cheekily replied,

"Well...daddy...you're getting up there...you know...with the elders...andddd...people of a certain age, usually go to bed early."

A snort escaped Merlin and he turned away from them, rubbing the back of his neck.

Uther narrowed his eyes and froze his daughter in a blank stare.

"Are you trying to say that I'm old Morganna?" Pursing her lips to keep from laughing, Morgaana said,

"Not really. I wouldn't use the term old...maybe mature...but...I'm just saying, normally at this time, you're already in bed."

Uther couldn't deny that, but most of the time, he doesn't get to sleep until it's very late.

"Well, my dear Morgaana, most nights I do turn in early, but instead of going to sleep right away, I normally prepare work for the next day, or try to finish off something I didn't do at the office. Sometimes I have quite a few phone calls to make and sometimes I'm on a conference call with other business associates from all over the world.

As a matter of fact, most nights I get to sleep around one o'clock, sometimes as late as three."

This threw Morganna completely and just as she was about to say something, she heard her brother's voice.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen arrived at a quiet Pendragon Manor.

They were surprised to see that the two M's were not out front waiting for them.

He turned to Gwen, noting the myriad of emotions crossing her face. "Are you alright my love?"

Looking into his concerned eyes she quietly replied, "I'm fine Arthur. It's a lot to take in right now. I'm so glad you're here with me."

She took his hand then, giving it a gentle squeeze and a slight tug, indicating that they should head inside.

As they made their way through the house, Arthur decided to go to his father's office. It's the only other place he was sure that they'd all be waiting.

Arriving at the door, Gwen felt butterflies swarm in her stomach. She was about to come face to face with her friends and Uther.

Gripping her hand in his, Arthur kissed her cheek and asked, "Are you ready my love?"

Gwen couldn't trust herself to speak. She nodded her head yes and squeezed their joined fingers.

Just as Arthur was going to knock, the door to his father's office opened and Morganna flew straight at Gwen, completely engulfing her in her arms.

Tears fell from both girls' eyes as they stood hugging. To anyone observing, the scene looked as though it was a long goodbye.

Gwen felt as though her knees were going to buckle beneath her. She felt another set of arms come around her and Morganna and immediately knew it was her other best friend, Merlin.

* * *

Arthur watched as the three stood hugging and crying, as he too felt tears sting the backs of his eyes. He felt arms come around his shoulders and someone kiss the side of his head.

"Arthur, my son. I'm so happy for you. I know..." He was cut off by Arthur saying,

"I know I have you to thank father. You knew...you knew where she was...and you sent me to find her. Thank you...you've made me so happy...my life is complete, finally."

Uther was moved to tears.

He expected Arthur to be a bit angry with him for not telling him about Gwen's whereabouts, but, in truth, he only found out a short time ago.

The two broke apart, their eyes traveling to the three friends, who at this moment were wiping tears from each other's eyes. Morganna was the first to break the silence.

"God Gwennie, I never thought I would see you again." At that, she embraced her again, whispering,

"I missed you so much, so so much." She pulled back, tears streaming down her face, and said as sternly as she could,

"Don't ever leave us again." Gwen, whose face mirrored her friend's, gave a watery chuckle and replied,

"I won't. I promise." At that, Merlin eased his way between the girls, grasping Gwen's hand, and saying,

"I will hold you to that."

Gwen looked at her other best friend, moved into his arms and quietly sobbed into his chest. After a while their tears turned to sniffles and the three friends turned to the other occupants in the room, when they heard a throat being cleared loudly.

* * *

Arthur had just started to move off, towards Gwen, when his father held him back saying,

"Let me."

He nodded his head, understanding what his father was about to do.

Uther approached the three friends slowly, taking in each of their expressions. Morganna's eyes held a warning, Melin's held a threat, and Gwen's held acceptance.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Gwen politely cut him off saying,

"Everyone makes mistakes in life, but it doesn't mean they have to pay for them for the rest of their lives. Sometimes good people make bad choices. It doesn't mean they are bad. It means they are human. It's really good to see you Uther."

At that, she warmly embraced him, laying her head on his chest and her trust in his hands.

A speechless Uther was moved to tears.

In all of his imaginings about facing Gwen again, this is one he hadn't fathomed. He held her tightly, placing small kisses on the top of her head, as his silent tears fell.

After a while, he pulled back, holding her at arms' length, and said,

"You are a remarkable woman Gwen. Arthur is very lucky to have you...in fact...we all are very lucky to have you. I've never met anyone like you and it makes me happy that I did. Welcome home."

After his speech, he embraced her again, as his eyes traveled to the other three in the room, who were all smiling at his and Gwen's interaction.

* * *

Later, after the two M's had reluctantly left and Uther had turned in, Arthur and Gwen found themselves in bed, cuddling and quietly chatting.

"I feel so relieved Arthur. I miss the island, but I'm really happy to be home. Everyone looked so good, and so happy. I can't wait to catch up on the things I've missed with Morganna...and I know Merlin will have something to complain about."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the mention of his friend. She was right. Merlin will definitely find something to complain to her about. He can just hear him now, _"Gwen, you know what Arthur did? The prat..."_

He tossed those thoughts from his mind and pulled his love further into his arms.

He grew quiet, needing to say something, but still not sure how to. Gwen sensed it and quietly said,

"Whatever you have to say, say it Arthur. Remember, we're in this together and even then, we are still not alone."

Arthur tensed up a bit, knowing that the subject was still a very sore one for them, but he knew they had to cross that bridge sometime. He wasn't sure if now was the accepted time, but he needed to get it out.

"I know you only just arrived back home, but I want us to visit our son's resting place, his garden...together. It wasn't the same when you were gone, and I need him to know that...you are back...and we are together...as a family."

Arthur's words tore at Gwen's heart. When she was on the island all of those months ago, one thing she regretted was not being able to visit her son's grave.

It was a daily thing for her to do. She felt connected to him as she sat everyday and tell him about everything that was going on.

She would tend to the flowers herself and anytime she was feeling overwhelmed, she would take a blanket there, sit or lay on it and cry out her frustrations.

Many times Arthur found her there asleep, or just quietly sitting, passing the time away.

"Just say when Arthur and we will go together. I miss going there.

I'm sorry my love. I've been so selfish. I don't think you ever got to grieve for him properly...worrying about me...about us. I will make a promise to you Arthur. From now on, I will not be hiding my feelings. I will not run away from you or the others and I will lay everything on the table, no matter how hard it is. I love you, with all of my heart."

* * *

Her words brought a sense of relief to him.

It shattered him back then, when she decided to handle things on her own instead of letting the both of them deal with their situation together, as they should.

There is nothing more painful than losing a child, a first born at that, whom they never got the chance to know, but it was especially painful to lose his son to death and to lose his love at the same time, to circumstances.

He tenderly kissed her forehead, as he held his tears at bay.

"Thank you Guinevere. That promise goes both ways and I will never get tired of telling you this, I love you, more than anything in this world or the next to come."

* * *

 **Okay folks, that's it for this story. I believe there will be a short epilogue, but not right now. I still have several stories to update and finish off first. I have a couple of new ones I long to write and publish, but I need to finish at least four of the others first. I hope it was good enough.**


End file.
